An unexpected Turn
by Youko Kasuga
Summary: [secret pairing[crossover]After Inuyasha chooses his duty to Kikyou Kagome returns to her time to relieve her stress. So how does a team of International Beyblade Champions come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Hobby

Hello all . I wanted to do a unexpected crossover and here's what I came up with. See if you can guess the pairing in this one flashes a peace sign and dissapears

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Beyblade

Chapter1

Kagome lay in her bed, staring at her polished beyblade with glazed eyes. She frowned as she thought over her last couple of days in the Sengoku Jidai. Her memory still held vivid images of the ending battle and...of Inuyasha's decision. She could remember the smirk on Kikyo's face, and the sorrow in Inuyasha's eyes as he explained his promise to Kikyo and gave his final goodbye before wishing Kikyo alive again.

She remembered when Sesshoumaru and Rin had joined them in the last couple of weeks before the battle. She still couldn't believe the gentleness that the man-no-Demon had possessed after she had melted away the layers of ice around his heart. He trained her the best he could in the short time, and she excelled under his wing. He made teaching easy...a bit rough...but easy. She could remember the bruises she had when she was learning defense all to well.

No matter how much it had hurt in the end, she left Shippou with Sesshoumaru, so that he could be a warrior when he aged, and she had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would be a good teacher to her son.

She left to her own time after Sango and Miroku had gotten married. And that had been 3 months ago.

"Kagome, are you still sulking over that boyfriend of yours? It's been three months already, you need to get over him" Said Harumi, the only one of her three friends that had stayed in Tokyo with her. Yuki, Ari, and Hojo had all gone to the U.S. for college.

Kagome gave Harumi the best smile she could offer. "I'm just a little nervous about the Tournament at Tokyo Plex" She said. It was only half a lie, she would be fighting all the other top beybladers in Tokyo and was fighting for a spot in a International Team.

Harumi gave her a disbelieving glance and reached out to her her. "Kagome, get some sleep. It'll help you forget." She said, though Kagome wasn't sure if she was talking about the Tournament or Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and watched as Harumi left her side. She set her beyblade down gently and turned off the light, letting her thoughts drift her off to sleep as Harumi pulled out her futon.

The Next Day

"Rise and shine Kagome!" said a masculine voice.

Kagome groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. It was too early, and whoever was talking to her was entirely to chirpy for her.

"Aw c'mon Oka-san, we came all the way from Kyoto to see your tournament!" Said the voice as she felt her covers pulled back from her, causing her to ball up.

'Wait a minute...he called me Oka-san...and said they were from Kyoto...who could he be?' She thought as she sat up and rubbed the grit from her eyes.

She eyed the person warily. Long brown hair, mischieveious green eyes and a...fox tail?

"Sh-Shippou?" She asked, not daring to believe it.

Her grinned and tackled her. "Yup, the one and only. Sesshoumaru is here too!"

"Oni-chan is here too!" Alright maybe she could put up with being tackled by a 6 foot fox demon now.

"Yup, you shoulda seen his smile when I told him that I'd found you!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome hopped out of bed when Shippou got up. "Just gimme a minute and I'll come downstairs." She said, running around to find some clothes.

Shippou grinned and hoisted her over his shoulder. "No time, I wanna see Sesshoumaru's face!" He said pushing her out of her hotel room and stopping to put her down so she could put on her slippers. She turned and pouted at his smirk, following him down the hall and into another room, a suite, she guessed.

She slid the door open to see Sesshoumaru standing by the window in a heavy crimson robe with a gold dragon pattern on the back that carried down to wind around the pant of his black Hakama. The tenseiga and the tetsusaiga were held down by the golden sash that tied his hakama. The tip of his lip twitched up and he walked forward and embraced his ane-chan with strong arms. "I've missed you Kagome-chan" He said, not really knowing what else to say.

Kagome grinned and hugged him as tight as possible. "I've missed you too, Sesshou-kun!" She said as he ruffled her hair. She grumbled and tried to smooth it back out, ignoring Shippou's laughter and Sesshoumaru's chuckle.

Shippou bounded over to them, grinning as he watched them fight for a moment, with Sesshoumaru coming out the victor. Actually it was more like Kagome throwing angry punches and Sesshoumaru blocking them. "Alright you two! We came here to see Oka-san's tournament, not to fight with her!" He said, nudging Sesshoumaru, who's usually indifferent face was carrying a small smile.

Seshoumaru took a moment to brush off his clothing before clearing his throat and looking at the glaring teenager. "You're right. We came here to congratulate you and give you a small prize" He said, seeing Kagome's eyes brighten.

Shippou grinned and held out a boxwrapped with a large silver bow, "For you Oka-san!"

At the tournament

Kai leaned against the wall of the V.I.P. section of Tokyo Plex mall, which had a great view of the beyblading stadium that would hold the 'little' tournament. He sighed as Tyson and the others walked in with food in hands, grinning like idiots. "The tournament's going to start in a few, they're just getting through the preliminaries now." He said with his eyes closed in boredom.

Tyson and Max both went to look over into the large window, chewing on a large piece of fruit. "Hey, this girl isn't so bad, come look guys. " He said pointing to the back of some girl with long black hair.

Rei and Max climbed over to look and nodded. "She doesn't even look like she's trying," Rei said as he looked at her angry opponent. "Poor kid, I kinda feel sorry for him."

"How can you tell, you can't see her face!" Max pointed out as he chewed on a piece of candy.

Rei rolled his cat-like eyes. "Look at her posture, she's practically falling asleep!"

Kai walked over to the window and looked down at the beyblading stadium where the girl was walking away from the beystadium with a smile. A young boy with brown hair greeted her with a cheerful hug and a large man with white hair patted her head, much to her dismay. He fought the urge to smirk at their little scuffle.

The preliminaries went by without a problem, and so did the next round...and the next. Kagome was getting a bit bored with the competition here. So far she hadn't had one battle where she'd had to use ANY tactics she had come up with, and the matches to come didn't look very eventful.

Just as she had expected, the next two rounds without a hitch although one boy did last for quite a while.

It was the last round and thinks were 'heating up' according to the announcer. She walked up to the platform with her beyblade in hand, staring cooly at the boy across from her. He looked so smug, too bad he was going to get a big dose of reality.

"I'm going to win this competition, so why don't you just give up now!" He asked in a cocky tone that made her want to roll her eyes.

Kagome only gave him a threatening stare, much like Sesshoumaru's, and readied her beyblade. She didn't have time for small talk, and this guy's attitude was grating her nerves.

"3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" Screamed the announcer.

Kagome's face set into a look of sheer concentration as she tore her ripcord out of her launcher in one steady swipe, sending it tearing down the side of the stadium and balancing on it's point, sending sparks everywhere. She let the boy attack her for a while, watching as her beyblade slowed little by little. Finally she shifted her gears into offense, crashing her spinning top into his with perfect control, not paying attention to the crowd at all. Her entire focus was on the spinning of her beyblade, she couldn't hear the roar of the crowds, but the slight sawing of the tip of her blade drilling into the stadium was loud in her ears.

The boy gave a battle cry and launched his beyblade into the stadium. It wobbled a little but balanced on its point after a while, whizzing toward her own Beyblade as he gave another cry.

Kagome fought down a smirk as she simply dodged the attack and rounded on him to edge him toward the outer parts of the ring. He curled back towards the center just in time, glaring at her with a fierce intensity. "You're going down, little girl!" He shouted at her, sending his glowing beyblade at her with a boatload of swift attacks.

Kagome's Beyblade danced out of the way as she let her lips curl up in a mocking smirk as the glow in his beyblade increased, followed by a load roar as a rather deadly looking snake erupted from his bit chip.

"I'll show you my wrath, Viper, attack!" He yelled as Kagome all but yawned.

'Really, he doesn't need to be so dramatic...it's not like we're on Tv or anything' She thought, not noticing the cameras or the announcers excited yells.

The bit beast burned a trail in the stadium as it trailed toward her own. She once again danced out of his way with demonic agillity, watching as he strained to spin back towards the center and away from the edge to attack her again, signalling his bitbeasts secret move. "I don't normally do this to girls, but you're begginning to annoy me!" He said, eyes burning fiercely. "Energy drain!" He yelled. His bitbeast coiled and sprung at the slightly startled Kagome, coiling around her and pinning her arms to her side, burying it phantom fangs into her neck.

Kagome's eyes widened and she cried out, feeling a large amount of her energy sucked away from her. She trembled on her feet for a moment before looking at him, with a glare that could have melted the sun.

He looked a bit stunned by the glare for a moment and gave Kagome the chance to recollect herself.

Her sapphire eyes burned with power for a moment and her beyblade began to glow. "Wrong move." She said under her breath as he charged at her, thinking he was taking advantage of her weakened state.

"Take him out, Midoriko!" She said as her beyblade dodged his and attacked him from behind, slashing through the material and sending pieces of it every which way. The only part she left intact was the bitbeast, which had dulled greatly.

"Woah! A startling victory by Kagome Higurashi!" Yelled the announcer as Kagome's Beyblade flew into her hand.

She gave her own satisfied grin. "Looks like..." She pointed her finger at him mockingly, "You just lost to a girl!" She finished, feeling like she had more energy than when she begun.

She stepped down off of the podium and walked towards Sesshoumaru and Shippou, seeing Sesshoumaru's smirk and Shippou's wide grin. She rubbed her hand over the part of her neck where she had felt the stab, but was suprised by the clean hand that met her. "I was so sure that it had bit me." She said, looking up to them both.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "It's nice to know that you haven't wasted your training, Kagome" He said, a proud look shining in his slightly cold eyes.

She grinned. "With the bruises I got? No way I could forget!" She said as a plump man walked towards them, followed by five boys, four of whom had a smile on thier face.

She turned around to meet them properly and bowed slightly after she recognised them as the famous blade breakers.

The chairman gave her a nod of his head. "I congratulate your victory, and I'd like to say, welcome to the Bladebreakers!" He said, shaking her hand with a gentle smile.

One of the four boys grinned at her, and she couldn't help but grin back at his cheeryness. He took a step forward. "Nice to meet you, I'm Tyson! You're really good, I can't wait until we train together!" He said, stepping aside for Max.

"Yeah, I liked that last move, you were in complete control!" He said, and she guessed he was Max of the Bladebreakers.

"Well I thought you were going to fall asleep for a while, but it was fun to see your victory over that jerk" Rei said, shaking her hand.

Kagome was a little taken aback as she met the team one by one. She smiled at the short boy with brown hair.

Kenny grinned. "I can't wait to analyze your beyblade!"

Kagome gave them a sheepish grin, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Kagome." She said, letting her sapphire eyes slide over to the silent boy, who looked a like he'd fallen asleep where he stood. It annoyed her slightly, but she ignored it.

'He could have at least said hello or something...how rude' She thought, then remembered. 'He must be Kai...'

Kai felt slightly annoyed with the way the others praised the girl. So what, maybe her battle was a little impressive, but they didn't have to shower her with praise like that. He fought the urge to sigh and opened his eyes to study her while she was distracted by the others.

His eyes trailed up from her booted feet, up her bare legs, past the black pleated skirt, up the black chinese style shirt with gold trim and to her round face, finally settling on her Sapphire eyes. 'How ordinary' He thought, putting on a look of indifference when he felt her begin to turn his way.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the boy. '...Interesting...I'll have to watch him around Kagome-chan' He thought

Whew finally finished with that one, and I'm going to post up the next chapters to a few of my other fics too. If you have any questions, just put the into your reviews or email me at 


	2. Chapter 2 Moving In!

Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews, I guess you guys like beyblade as much as I do . Inspired by my reviewers I'm gonna get this chapter finished asap! goes to typing up the second chapter

And for those of you who wanted to know, yes this is a Kagome-Kai pairing .

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade, but thanks for asking .

Chapter 2: Moving In!

"C'mon Oka-san! It's another day already get up!" Shippou yelled in a sing-song voice, grinning happily and bouncing about her hotel room.

Kagome all but growled. It was nice having Shippou around and all, but the 8-o-clock morning calls were starting to get old...even if this was only the second time he'd done it. Groping around for something large, she grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at him, satisfied with the 'oof' from Shippou.

Shippou pulled the pillow from his face and pouted at Kagome. "Aww c'mon, you're supposed to be moving in with the Blade Breakers today!" He said.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she gave a muffled groan. She sat up slowly and gave him a sleepy glare, whipping the grit from her eyes. "Alright I'm up! " She grumbled.

Shippou smiled and walked out of the room to inform Sesshoumaru of Kagome's awakening. He slid open the door and stepped in, turning to find Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk, looking at some papers. "You're supposed to be on vacation, why would you be doing work at a time like this?"

Sesshoumaru gave him an irritated look and shuffled his papers. "I own a buisness Shippou...not a candy store, buisness follows me everywhere...Is Kagome awake yet? We need to start shopping for things for her stay with the blade breakers." He said, smirking at the memory of the boy Kai, who, more than the others, seemed to have an eye on his baby sister.

Shippou grinned despite Sesshoumaru's irritated remark, he was far to used to it to let it get to him. "Yup I just got her up, she should be coming here in a little while. This might be a chance for her to get over the baka for his betrayal. " He said, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Sesshoumaru knitted his clawed fingers together and set his chin upon them. "We shouldn't get involved...not so soon. Let's wait until we're sure she cares for him before we get involved."

"Cares for who?"

Shippou nearly jumped out of his skin, while Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "I see you haven't let your stealth skills wane since then." He said, standing up.

Kagome watched him suspiciously, "Hey don't you change the"

"We need to get some shopping done today, before you're supposed to meet with the Blade breakers at five." Sesshoumaru said, ushering her out of the door and sliding his shoes on. Today he was wearing a pair of casual white slacks and a white dress shirt with red kanji littering the sleeves.

They climbed down the stairs and checked out, heading towards the Tokyo Plex Mall.

"C'mon! We've gotta go to the video store next!" Kagome said cheerfully, bouncing into the entrance while Sesshoumaru and Shippou followed, burdened by bags from the previous stores.

"Why on earth do we need to get videos when you're going to be training most of the time?" Shippou asked, setting down the bags behind the desk.

"What happens if there's a rainy day? Then what will I do? I have to have some indoor activities too"Kagome said, looking at some Rurouni Kenshin DVDs.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and set his bags down as well. "They don't live in an apartment Kagome, they live in a manor...I'm sure that they have indoor training facilities as well."

Kagome smiled, "Aw c'mon, you don't expect me to work the entire time! I wanna have fun too!"

Shippou flipped through an American 'Comic book' with curious eyes. "I thought that's why you got your swimming suit? Swimming fun enough ain't it." He said, ignoring Sesshoumaru's glance because of his grammar.

"That's outdoors I told ya!"

"But what if they have an indoor pool?"

"What if it's out of order?" Kagome countered.

"Just go ahead and get the movies, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey, isn't that Kagome girl moving in today?" Asked Max around a spoonfull of oatmeal.

"Yup, she's supposed to be here in a few minutes. I can't believe a girl's coming to live here, I wonder what her bathroom's gonna look like?" Mused Tyson.

Max grinned. "I bet Rei would know! He was over at Mariah's place last week!" He said in a sing song voice.

Kai rolled his eyes and remained silent as Tyson poured ketchup in his oatmeal. With a disgusted look he stood up from the table and walked out, figuring that fresh air would be better than the sweetr smell of the oatmeal and the smell of vinegar from the ketchup.

"What's he mad about now?" Tyson asked, eating a spoonful of his red oatmeal.

Rei frowned him, breathing heavily after chasing Max around for his comment. "It's probably the sight of the horrible concoction you've made! The guy's probably throwing up as we speak!"

Kai took in a deep breath, sitting on top of the garage, his new thinking spot. He tried to relax himself, but truthfully, it felt, foriegn...

'I suppose we are getting along better...despite Tyson's disgusting habits. But I'll never truly be like them, we're to different, from inside out. If they expect me to suddenly transform into a grinning idiot like them then they're sadly mistaken, I'll never lose who I am...' Kai though, now in a rather angry and depressed mood.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as a black car caught his sight, pulling down the driveway. "Looks like the girl is finally here..." He said, although he really didn't feel as bad as his words made it seem.

Kagome grinned from the back seat, "I thought we were going to be late, buit we made it just in time!" She said, still feeling giddy from her shopping adventure. She hopped out of the car as it stopped and went to the trunk.

Sesshoumaru popped it open and got out as well, locking it after Shippou got out.

"You're gonna scare them all off if you keep up the cheerfulness Okaa-san!"

'Oka-san? That girl has a child? Noo, it can't be, he looks older than she is! Besides she looks more like a vir- Hold on...why do I care?' Kai thought, as he slipped away into the house.

Kagome grabbed a handfull of bags, followed by Shippou and Sesshoumaru as they walked up to the door. No sooner than when she had raised her hand to knock at the door had it swung open, revealing all of the team, except Kai, of course.

"Hey, nice to see ya!" Max said from Tyson's right, moving out of the way so Kagome could step inside.

Kagome gave him a grin. "This place is really nice...so much bigger than what I thought it would be." She said

"Thanks, Your room is on the second floor, last room to the left." Tyson said, inwardly snickering. 'Great, she gets my old room , no more Kai telling me to wake up...He'll be waking her up instead!'

Kagome nodded and the three proceeded to go settle in.

After they were all settled in

"Hey!No fair Kagome! I don't know your moves as well as you know mine!" Said Tyson, complaining as Kagome beat him in a sparring match.

Kagome grinned and stuck out her tongue. "That's what you get for being famous!" She said.

"Don't worry guys, in a few more battles, I'll have a bunch of info on Kagome too!" Kenny said.

Kenny, Max, Kagome, Rei and Tyson had already gotten to know each other, and were becoming friends fast. The cheery mood of the boys was easy to get along with, and Kagome was no sourpuss either. Only Kai, who had reluctantly joined them when they said they were going to practice, wasn't familiar with Kagome yet.

"Can we just get the next match going already? Your blabbering is beginning to get on my nerves." Kai snapped.

Kagome glared, "Oh is that you Kai, I had mistaken you for a tree!" She said, feeling satisfied with her comeback.

"I'd rather be a tree than to be here putting up with your nonsense, I had hoped we'd get another sensible person to add on to the team, but no, we had to get a scrawny little girl." Kai said, diminishing her satisfaction.

"Why you...Sit!" Kagome said, immediatly turning red in the face.

'Oh Crap I can't believe I just said that...' Kagome thought, adverting her eyes from the confused looks she was getting from them all.

"And you're insane aswell...what a great addition to the team." Kai said, walking out.

Kagome inwardly grinned. 'Now I know why it felt so familiar when we were arguing...InuYasha and I used to do the same thing...' She though, smiling in a depressed manner.

"You okay Kag?"Rei asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now, good night guys see you in the morning." She said walking out of the room and to her bedroom.

"Do you think Kai hurt her feelings? She is a girl after all." Tyson asked, looking at the other three.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Naw, couldn't be."

End

Sorry this chapter is so short, I had to get finished before the bell rung, please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3 An Official BladeBreaker!

Introductions:

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, and I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 An Official BladeBreaker

Kagome snuggled down into her pillow, ignoring the chirping birds and the morning sun, there was no Shippou to wake her up today! She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head with a contented smile that was not going to last much longer.

"Tyson! Wake! Up! Now! It's after 10:00 in the morning!" Came a suprisingly close voice, that sounded nothing like Shippou.

Kagome grumbled and pulled the covers over her head. 'I'm not Tyson, leave me alone' She thought, not trusting her voice this early in the morning.

Kai scowled and walked to the edge of the bed and yanked the covers back as he used to whenever Tyson wouldn't get up. What he saw was not Tyson.

Despite himself, Kai couldn't fight down the blush that covered his cheeks. Infront of him was a half-naked Kagome who had drawn up into a fetal position the moment the covers had been pulled down. She bolted upright, ready to yell at Shippou for waking her up.

Her sapphire eyes widened in shock and her face turned crimson. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. "Get out, Get out!" She said, grabbing random things and throwing them at him.

Kai covered himself with his arms and backed out of the room, tossing aside her alarm clock and teddy bear. He closed the door and took and deep breath, muttering to himself as he walked down to the only other room possible, the guest room where he had expected Kagome to be.

Max and Rei snickered as loud voices and crashes came from within Tyson's room. They snuck downstairs to where Kenny sat with Dizzy, discussing recent data and joined him at breakfast. Soon after them Kai and a bruised Tyson came down the stairs to join them. Last but not least was the furious Kagome who kept sending death glares to Kai.

Breakfast went by without much trouble, since Tyson, Max, and Rei were all shoveling food into their mouthes, Kai had not been at the table long as usual, he went to start his training early, which left Kagome and Kenny to discuss the basics.

"Push yourself Kagome! This is nothing compared to what we will be doing so don't think you're doing good yet" Said Kai, who had been chosed to train Kagome for the next week to get her up to par wth the Blade Breakers. The others had been all to happy than to have Kai out of their hair, even if it meant to dump Kagome on him.

She panted heavily, and putting her hands onto her knees. "Calm down I'm almost...Finished with this course!" Kagome said between breaths. She stood up to her full height and wipped her head with a handkerchief.

"Almost isn't good enough, Stop being weak and do it!" Kai said

Kagome growled and nodded. 'He is the captain of the team so I'm supposed to do what he says...but he doesn't have to be so mean about everything!' She thought as she launched her beyblade back into the course, spinning between poles and tearing through a few wooden blocks. Her speed decreased, but Kai's nagging voice kept her angry enough to keep willing it with her mind. She tore up a steep hill, gaining speed because of the extent of the anger, concentrated into her blade. Her blade lept over the wall and stayed balanced as it tore across a sheet of ice, slicing it in two. She rounded the beyblade and made it spin around a pole and then hop over a few logs to the finish.

"I did it!" Kagome said, with a delighted smile, that didn't go unnoticed by the ever-observant Kai.

Kai gave her a look. "Congradualations, you just passed the advanced test. Now you are truly a Blade Breaker." He said, turning and walking away with his fists balled.

It took a moment to register in Kagome's mind. "That was a test! How come I didn't know that I was going to be tested!" Kagome shouted, running after him.

"Because I didn't tell you." Kai said simply, ignoring her outraged attitude. "Be happy you passed on the second try. Had you have failed I would have sent you home."

Kagome gaped at him, "You would have sent me home after all I did to move in here!" She asked.

Kai didn't respond.

"Why was I taking the advanced test? Isn't there like...a standard test that would be easier?" Kagome asked.

"Because everyone else in this team passed the advanced test, there is no excuse for you not to. And don't even think that because you're a girl I'll slack off on you." Kai said, walking out of the nearest door to get away from her.

Kagome smacked the volleyball back towards the otherside of the net, earning a 'good shot' from Max. They had jump gotten out of the pool (they were celebrating Kagome's score on the test; an A-) and Tyson had suggested a game of volleyball before they went inside. At first they had only planned to play one game, but they were currently on the fifth.

"Max, it's coming to you!" said Kagome as Mike spiked the ball.

"Tyson, c'mon! We're down by 5!" Rei said as he passed the ball back to them to serve.

"I'm too hungry to play volleyball!" Tyson complained.

"We just ate before we went swimming! And you had a five course meal!" Kagome said as the others laughed.

"You haven't been here long enough to know Tyson's eating habits yet. He usually has about 3 meals and three snacks a day, and by snacks I don't mean an apple or a pb&j sandwich. I mean half of a pizza with everything on it."

Kagome gaped at him, and then turned her amazed eyes to Tyson who was grinning sheepishly. "You should have a guinessess world record or something!" she said.

Max grinned, "You know I'm pretty hungry too, maybe we should go inside after all."

Kagome pouted. "Alright, but just know that we were winning!" She said as Rei and Tyson nodded and began heading for the house. Kagome waved, "I'm going to get my things and I'll meet you guys inside!"

As she walked toward the pool where she had left her towel and sandals, she noticed Kai sitting at one edge of the pool, currently oblivious to her presence. She grabbed her things and approached him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked, as cold as always.

Kagome flinched. "Are you alright? " She asked.

Even though Kai was a bit suprised by her question he didn't show it at all. "Why should you care?" He snapped.

Kagome thought up an answer. "Well...because I'm your teamate, and even though you're always so mean, you're my friend too!" She said, hoping her cheery demeanor would encourage him to opening up to her.

Kai frowned at her words. They weren't true, he was not her friend, and they were barely teammates. For some reason he was having trouble saying so. Stilling himself he stood up and began to go inside. "Let's get this straight, I am not your friend, I am the captain of this team and that is all I am to you." He said, before continuing to headtoward he garage instead.

Kagome's mind froze, and she found it hard to come up with a come back. Her eyes stinged with tears, even though she knew in the back of her mind that he would say something mean to drown her spirits. She stood up and wipped her eyes heading back in to the others with her things. And once again she thought with a bittersweet amusement, he had made her cry, just as Inuyasha had.

Dinner went by with the same silence, exept for the occasional thud of a pair of chopsticks hitting a plate. Kagome put her plate up and gave a bow to the maids that were on dish duty.

When she got up into her room she sighed,"Another day has already gone by, I'm having fun...but, at that moment, Kai seemed so depressed. Like Sesshoumaru, kinda...but his arrogance is more like InuYasha's, I guess that's why I mistake them so much." She said aloud.

She grinned and began to change into her pajama's. "Now that I think of it, the only emotions I've seen from him are anger and depression. I wonder what could have happened to him to make him like that...Wait a minute...why do I care really? He said he wasn't my friend, so why should I care if he's depressed or not? " She asked, doing her nightly stretches.

She sighed. "I guess it's because I want to be his friend...I want him to accept me I suppose...how selfish of me...But I can't help but to like him, It's just me." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

She walked over to the window and looked down at the garage, which was directly infront of her window, only a little below. "Heh, I can use this for an escape route if need be." She said, closing her window.

Kai pressed himself to the outside wall, hoping that she did not look sideways and see him. He let out a breath when she closed her window.

He returned back to his thoughts on Kagome's words. 'So she truly does want to be my friend, she doesn't think that I'm some troubled soul for her to save...That's a first. But it's still impossible, I don't even know how to be a friend, how can I be something that I don't know about?' He thought, looking up at the sky.

'It doesn't matter, I'll never let anyone in anyway so why should I care?' He thought.

End 

This one is short too, but I can't help it! It's so much easier to write a short post while my mind is still on the subject than to write a jumbo post that takes three weeks to do. Oh and, Kai is sooo in denial!

Please Read and Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Market Place and the Dark...

I've finally thought up something to happen in chapter four. I was having serious writers block .;;

Thank's for all the reviews, I'll try to update more often. And don't worry, Kai and Kagome will begin their relationships in the next few chapters

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade

Chapter 4: The Market Place and the Dark Blader Attack

" Kagome!...Kagome get up or I'll come in!" Yelled Kai, Kagome's door. It had been a week since that fateful day when he had rushed into her room, and since then he had learned that Kagome did not like to be disturbed...But nevertheless she was a member of the team, and as the captain, it was his job to make sure everyone was up.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up! Haven't you heard of 'sleeping in'? It's Saturday for goodness sakes!" Kagome complained, grabbing a black skirt with pleats and looking around for a shirt.

Kai stood, by her door, waiting on her to emerge from the room. He crossed his arms, set a frown on his face and patted his foot upon the ground impatiently. "Hurry it up!"

"I can't find a shirt to go with my skirt!"

Kai growled and rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your shirt, or your skirt, just hurry up and get your butt out here!"

Max walked up to the door. "I'd where pants if I were you, preferably some jeans. Kai always trains us hard on Saturdays." He said, ignoring Kai's irritated look.

Kagome grinned. "Alright then, I'll wear the jeans, thanks Max!" She yelled, retreiving a pair of blue jeans that she had bought just in case something like this ever happened.

She emerged from her room moments later in a pair of blue jeans and a fitted t-shirt with the word 'Scruffy' emblazoned over the front. Grinning she walked up to Kai, who was just slamming Tyson's door after waking him up for the third time.

Kagome grinned. "Get your butt up Tyson or you'll miss out on breakfast!" She said, heard a loud thump from inside, and then some hurried footsteps. The door swung open quickly and Kagome forced herself not to laugh at his expense.

Kai glared at them both as they walked to the kitchen, crossing his arms and frowning as he saw that Max and Rei had already begun the first course, an extra large bowl of cereal, a fruit of their choice, and a piece of toast. Tyson Kai and Kagome joined in, but as usual, Kai was quick to leave the table as the ketchup bottle was set upon the table.

"I've got to pick up some things from the store, but don't thik that gives you an excuse not to train, I'll get somebody to make sure you do if you don't" He said, walking out of the kitchen door and towards the front door.

Kagome grabbed an apple from the table and abandoned her breakfast, pushing through the kitchen door and into the living room. "Hey! Kai wait up!" She said, pushing her legs a little faster to catch up with him. She groaned as he continued walking out of the door and towards the sidewalk that lead them up to town.

"Hold on! I said wait up!" She said, getting a lot louder. She sihed and sped up a bit when he stopped.

He turned around to her, eyes slightly cold as he looked down at her. "If you came to request an item from the store then you'll be disappointed to know that I'm not going to run errands for you." He said, watching as Kagome's face flashed in brief shock, and then confusion.

"I never asked for anything from the store, I wanna go to, I've got some things to get. " She said, walking beside him as he resumed his pace.

"Why didn't you go at a different time, you're supposed to be training with the others. "

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, anyway I don't know my way there. Besides, Ithought you could use the company anyway." She said, grinning as his frown widened.

" I decline your offer, go back and train with the others."

Kagome shook her head. "Didn't you hear me, I said I have something to get." She said as they neared the bottom of a high hill.

Kai frowned, and said nothing else, ignoring her for the moment as he let his thoughts fly.

"So, where are you from, Kai?" Kagome asked, hoping to have a little small talk on the way.

"None of your buisness."

"Well...how long have you known Tyson and the gang?"

"It doesn't matter."

Kagome sighed. "Who's your favorite band?" She asked, hoping a less personal question would be deemed worthy of an answer.

"I don't have one." He said, just now realizing that he never really did listen to much music, even when he was alone.

"You don't have one? Well...my favorite band is Linkin Park, have you ever heard any of their music?" She asked.

"No."

"Have you ever heard any music?" She asked, joking around a bit.

"That's a stupid question." He said, growing more than a little irritated at being questioned.

"Hmmm...What's your favorite, chocolate, or vanilla?" She asked.

" Be quiet, you're really starting to get on my nerves." He growled, tired of her game. His growl grew when she laughed.

"Then I guess I've reached my goal." She said.

Kai frowned. "Why would try to irritate me?" He asked, a bit of anger in his voice now.

"Cause it's the only way to see any emotion on your face...For someone who is usually so quiet, you sure do get mad easy." She said.

"You know nothing about me, watch your mouth girl." He said, frowning deeply and retreating to a cavern in his mind that he normally kept lock a way.

Kagome blinked, shocked for a moment as a tingle in the back of her mind warned her of a demon near, a sensory tactic learned from the western taiyoukai himself. She narrowed her eyes at Kai. 'Is he even human?...I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru, I can't sense anything strange really... I wonder if he's-'

"What do you want!" Kai said, obviously angered by her stare.

Kagome looked taken aback and shook her head, walking past him. "You really need to work on your people skills, Kai. You'll never find a good friendship that way." She said, holding up a finger matter of factly.

Kai growled at her and was slightly satisfied when her back stiffened at the sound. "Friendships are for those who cannot survive on their own. "

Kagome snorted. It was funny how much he sounded like Sesshoumaru at times, and then like Inuyasha at the others. "How could you know unless you experiment? I find that my friends make me stronger, not weaker." She said, watching as he easily caught up with her.

He didn't say anything, but Kagome got the idea that he wanted her to continue even though he was wearing a mask of indifference.

" When I was with my friends back in the...um...I mean.. back in my old school " Kagome paused to let out a sigh 'Whew, close!', "We were always getting into fights with everyone. But when we started losing, we'd remember that we were fighting to protect the others, and if we lost then the others would get hurt..." She paused again as she remembered countless battles, a small smile lingered on her face.

Kai took a glance over at her, slightly confused as to why she had stopped speaking. He frowned 'How confusing, one minute I can't get her to shut up and then the next minute she won't talk at all...'

Soon the hustle and bustle of the city reached their ears and Kagome's eyes lit up, "Wow, this place is huge! You would have never thought such a big city would be right around the corner!" She said, speeding up her step.

Kai watched as she childishly ran to the city, almost rolling his eyes. She was so...carefree...Normally he'd call it naive but with Kagome, the word carefree fit to a T. She was a beautiful girl...no she was a beautiful woman, but he'd never seen her use it to her advantage. In a nice kimono and with her hair done she'd probably look like a hime, but she wore sporty clothes and left her hair down or in a ponytail. She was...pure...

"Kai, helllooooo?" Kagome said, waving a hand in his face. His eyes snapped to her and a frown developed over his handsome face.

"What?" He asked simply, a little annoyed.

"Well, we're here, where are you going first?" She asked.

Kai raised a brow. "I thought you had buisness to attend to?" He asked.

"I do, but I wanna know where I can find you when I'm done, otherwise I know you'd just leave me. " She said, placing her hands on her...rather rounded hips.

"Afraid of walking home by yourself?" He asked, a sneer on his lips.

"No! I just don't want to, can you just meet me back here once you're done?" She asked, poking out her bottom lip and clasping her hands.

'Damn her...' He sighed, "Sure whatever just don't take too long." He said, walking the opposite direction.

He frowned a bit when he was a good distance away. If he hadn't had as much control over himself he would have put her lip to far better use. Never the less he was due for a very cold shower later on.

Kagome walked back towards the large fountain where she was supposed to meet Kai with a few bags in her hands containing some female products that she had neglected when she was with Shippou and Sesshoumaru.

Setting her bags down she looked around, absent-mindedly patting down the hairs that had stood up on the back of her neck. "Where did everyone go...I'm pretty sure that I wasn't gone for too long, and this is the right place...right?" She asked as the golden light from the setting sun filtered over the lands.

"Okay now I'm officially freaked out...where is everybody?" She asked, turning around sharply at a noise...just a cat...

"What are you doing out so late, child?" Asked a voice, directly behind Kagome.

She whirled around and jumped back away from the man with obvious demon blood in his veins. "What's it to you?" She asked, glaring at the man.  
The man lifted his eys revealing golden eyes...She would have thought it was Sesshoumaru if not for the midnight black locks the fell from his hood. "Interesting, you wish to fight me, little one?" He asked, gold eyes glinting as hebreathed in her beautiful scent and traveled his golden eyes up her legs.

Kagome felt a shiver fall down her spine and itched to pat down the hairs on her neck. "What the hell do you want?" She asked, feeling her miko energies crackle beneath her skin at the youki from the man.

He smirked, she was a miko...and a strong one too...how delightful. "I have everything I desire now, miko...you are standing in my lands, you know that right?" He asked in a dark, seductive voice.

Kagome flinched. 'Oh shit...where the hell is Kai!' She asked herself as she fought down the fear that threatened to spill down her mind.

He breathed in the scent of her fear and felt his body stirring at the look of determination set on her beautiful face. "How delectable...I can taste your fear...What is your name?" He asked, as if making small talk.

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine as her mind urged her towards him. 'Damn it, he's got that freaky mind power thing! I'd better get out of here now and find Kai!' She thought, trying to think up a good escape route without letting on to her plan. "My name is none of your concern." She said giving him a glare that would have sent most running for cover.

His smirk grew and he took a step...or what seemed like a single step, suddenly right infront of Kagome so that she could feel the youki radiating from his body more clearly.

Frightened by the sudden move Kagome backstepped angain only to find that he was still infront of her.

"I asked you a question, miko."

"And I didn't answer demon!" She said, figuring out a nice escape route, but waiting for the opportune moment.

"Tsk, tsk, such a lovely spirit, Maybe I will lessen your punishment for defying me if you give in." He said, sending a wave of his youki at her and delighting in the way her miko energy sparked in her eyes, begging to be released. He reached a clawed hand up and brushed her cheek and watched how she flinched and took a large step back.

"Don't touch me you fucking batsard!" She growled, eyes narrowing as she felt her miko energy rising to her finger tips. If you can't find an opportune moment, then make one.

Suddenly she felt herself being slammed into the wall, breaking her concentration. She struggled against the hand that held her hands behind her back and against the one holding the back of her neck. She growled as she felt that hand slide around to cup her cheek.

He leaned his head in when she growled at him and sniffed the juncture between her neck and shoulder. "Finding such a beauty to be unmarked is a rare thing, little miko, especially one with such power."

Kagome struggled harder, pushing against him. "Let... go of me!" She said, becoming fatigued slowly as he did nothing but hold her against a wall. She gathered her miko power in her hands, concentrating despite his distraction.

He grinned and sunk his long fangs into her slender neck, pleased to feel her shudder in pain. He lapped the blood from the wound. "Unmarked and virgin, what luck!" He said sounding like he was speaking more of a hunted deer than the wild girl struggling against him.

'If I can't aim it then I'll just le it out!' She thought, letting her miko energy pour from her every pore. She heard the pained grunt and felt the demon let go of her, stumbling far back and then jumping back further as she turned with a growing ball of energy in her hands.

"I will have you miko." He said calmly, though there was an edge to her voice that told her he was a bit angry.

"Not on my life!" She screamed as she left her energy burst from her hand spreading wide. She saw with great satisfaction as his pained voice met her ears, but her frown came from the words that carried with that voice.

"This is not over."

Kagome grinned and sank to the ground, celebrating her victory with a little sigh, "I'm gonna kill Kai..." She mumbled as the last of her strength left her.

"Hey! Did you see that burst of light? It came from the square."

"Must be ol' Tatsumaru again, he's the reason we never go out at night."

"Tatsumaru, you mean that fellow who lives atop the mountain? I thought he never left his home."

"He doesn't leave often..but there have been rumors that he's the one to blame for the body of that dead girl we found way back."

Kai's eyes turned toward the two men for a moment, rolling his eyes at their superstitions. He came here because this place specialized in information on beybladers, but he wasn't finding anything out today. He began to walk to the front door to leave. 'Kagome's probably already there'

Another man ran into the door of the run down shop, almost knocking into Kai, he turned to the two men at the table. "Man! You'll never believe what I just saw!"

The other two looked up, intrested.

"This girl and some big man with a dark cloak on just battled it out, but just when I thought he was gonna win a light shot out of her and scared him away. It was like some kinda cartoon or somethin' but it was real, the girl is still there, probably passed out or something. Who da ever thought a little girl like that would scare away such a big guy...she was a cutie too."

Kai turned around, a little more than curious now. "What'd the girl look like?" He asked in a civil voice.

The three turned to him. "She was a kinda short lookin' girl with black hair...hmm... just looked like an ordinary girl, with blue jeans on and a t-shirt." He said.

Kai felt a bit of panic rush into his chest. His mind screamed at him to run and go find Kagome.

"Hey lad, you all right?" Asked one of them as they watched panic cross his features.

"I have to go." He said, turning and bolting out of the door.

"Hmm...wonder if the lad knew the girl?"

Kai ran down the streets, his body ignored his reasoning that many girls have black hair and were wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt.

It could be anybody!

'Exactly, Kagome included'

She's probably still at the store

'She could be hurt...'

So what? Why should we care?

Kai pushed his legs harder, ignoring reason. "I don't know..."

He rounded the corner and looked around wildly for Kagome, spotting a few bags on the lip of the fountain. He turned his head and his body froze when he saw Kagome laying against the wall with a trail of blood running down from her neck.

His legs pushed him even before his mind caught up. He was by her side and had his fingers pressed against her nec to check her pulse.

'Still beating...good...'

He lifted her up, and collected her bags, turning back to the road that would lead them home.

Kagome grumbled and cracked open an eye, suprised to find herself in her room at the mansion. She sat up slowly, raising a hand to her neck and finding bandages. She pulled the cover back and turned to get out of her bead only to spot Kai sitting in a chair against the wall and watching her with a look of...relief!

"Are you alright? She heard him call, his voice filling her room easily.

Kagome smiled at him, nodding her head. "Yeah, my neck is a little sore though...did you bring me home?" She asked.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I was the only one there, take a guess.." He said, though his voice wasn't as harsh as his words.

Kagome shrugged finding that the motion hurt her neck more than she figure it would. "I guess it was a dumb question...What happened to my things?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty for having caused such trouble.

Kai motioned to her bags sitting upon the table. He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows upon his thighs and his chin upon his knitted fingers. "What happened?" He asked.

Kagome looked up in thought and smoothed back her hair, somewhat suprised to find it in a neat ponytail. "Do you believe in demons, Kai?" She asked, turning to look at the moon outside her window.

Kai raised a brow at her question. "Not really...Why?"

Kagome frowned slightly...He had no idea..."No reason..."

"What happened Kagome?" He asked again, though his voice was a bit louder.

Kagome sighed. "I got into a fight with someone...He...cut me." She lied. No use telling the truth when he wouldn't believe her anyway.

Kai's frown deepened and he stood up, walking to her and knealing down with a glare. "Do not lie to me Kagome."

Kagome averted her eyes. 'Damnit...why didn't I turn my face!' she thought as she thought a more plausible lie. "Okay, he bit me...He was probably one of those vampire lovers or something..." She said, keeping her eys on the moon.

Kai frowned. ' She's not telling me everything..' "Get some sleep, it's 4-o-clock in the morning." He said, raising up and walking towards the door.

Kagome turned to look at him while he left and immediatly remembered that she had forgotten something. "Kai, wait." She said getting out of her bed and walking to him. She gave him a grin when he turned around and gave him a big hug, kissing his cheek. "Thanks." She said, letting go and smiling at him as he stood there rather stunned with a pinkish tint to his cheeks. He blinked and calmed himself, nodding and leaving her room in a bit of a hurry.

Kagome giggled a bit and turned back to go to sleep. "At least we didn't have to practice all day."

"Wyndel...here now." mumbled a voice.

A shadow emerged from the walls, cold gray eyes falling upon his wounded master. He would have sneered if he hadn't known that the action would end his life. "Yes, Tatsumaru-sama."

"Bring me food, preferably a virgin." He said, feeling his fangs tingle at the memory of the girls blood.

"Hai, m'lord..." He mumbled, melding back into the shadows...

Tatsumaru frowned at the demon as it left and smirked as a memory entered his mind. "Where are you...little miko..."

End

Kasuga: Sorry for taking so long, I really needed some inspiration (I watched Berserk and got an idea)

Ryuichi: rolls his eyes If you had something better to do you wouldn't need to apologize to them...

Kasuga: Hey you shut up! Writing is a very...um...important thing! Besides, not everyone likes to run around being a big shit head!

Ryuichi: Why you insolent litte jumps and engages a dustcloud fight

Kagome: o.o Thanks for reading the story, make sure you review or I'll unleash those two on you grins 


	5. Chapter 5: Some Other Day

I know this chapter took long, but I'm pretty sick, haven't been able to get on the computer in a long time. Well anyway, here goes your chapter, hope you like it! (Oh and this one won't have as many mistakes as the last .) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Beyblade.

Chapter 5: Some other Day

"Hey, are there any pancakes left?" Asked an angry Kagome, about ready to stab Tyson with her fork if he reached for her food again.

"Nope, Max got the last one." Tyson said, slumping down in his chair.

"You can't complain Tyson; you had more than anybody else!" Said Kagome, swatting Tyson's hand away.

"Too bad we've run out of ketchup, or I'd have eaten them all!" Tyson said, grinning and narrowly dodging a fork from Kagome.

Kagome pretended to gag. "The only reason I can eat today is because you didn't have your ketchup, no wonder Kai never eats breakfast with you guys!"

Max grinned sheepishly. "Even if we didn't put ketchup on everything, Kai still wouldn't eat with us."

"Who can blame him?"

Rei narrowed his eyes at the bandages barely peeking from above Kagome's turtleneck. "Hey, 'gome, what's with the shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah, who wears a turtleneck in the middle of summer?" Max asked.

Kagome gulped. "Well, I was...I was cold this morning so I decided to wear something warm." She said, pushing the sausage around on her plate.

'Okay, if beating around the bush won't work...' "You mind telling us about the bandages?" He asked.

Kagome froze, "Uhhh...what bandages?" She asked in a mock innocent voice.

"She got into a fight when we were in town. Right Kagome?" Kai asked, walking into the room.

"Yep! But I beat him though!" Kagome said grinning with Max and Tyson.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't eat dinner yesterday, I was kinda worried." Rei said, getting up and collecting his plates.

Kagome nodded and ate the rest of the sausage on her plate so that she wouldn't have to give a vocal answer.

Kai sighed in frustration. "Would you all hurry up, we need to practice today since we missed all of yesterday's practice." He said, crossing his arms and tapping his boot against the floor.

Max and Tyson grumbled and reluctantly left the table, followed soon after by a full Kagome.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Kagome asked as they all stood outside by the training facility.

"We're gonna work on some manuevering and then some offensive moves today." Kai replied.

"So we're heading to the second half of the training hall first?"

"Correct."

"All right then let's go!" Kagome said pumping a fist into the air, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" She shouted, taking off.

Kai all but grinned as the other three took off, shoving each other to make sure that neither got the bad title. He walked behind the others. "If I had known that that would get them to the training facilities faster I would have done it myself." He mumbled.

"Hey Wyndel, why do you think Master has been in such a bad mood today? He nearly lopped my head off when I brought him lunch."

The dark haired kageyoukai shrugged. "No clue, he was pissed when he came in last night. Apparently he'd gotten beat up by someone, when I came in he was nursin' some serious wounds." He replied, looking at the slightly shocked demoness.

"You serious? Who could have hurt lord Tatsumaru? He's owned the Eastern lands since way back in the feudal era! There was only one person who could beat him then, and that was the Taiyoukai of the West... Do you think it was him?" She asked.

"Dunno, Jade, but if it had have been Sesshoumaru, he would have had more wounds than what he came in with...it couldn't have been the Taiyoukai of the West."

"Then who?" Jade asked, wide eyes peering at the laid back demon.

"How the hell should I know? Prob'ly some other demon we haven't heard about. Leave me alone for a minute, I need a quick nap before its time to go get his lunch."

"Hurry up, Kagome! It's almost lunchtime!" Yelled Tyson from the sidelines of her and Max's battle.

"Give me a break Ty! Besides, we just ate breakfast not to long ago!" Kagome said, taking a sharp turn to dodge Draciel.

They had gotten through maneuverability practice without a problem, even Kai seemed impressed by Kagome's quick reactions, he could tell that she had been practicing without them.

Kagome frowned in concentration, stepping into her patented 'battle mode'. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Sorry, but I can't go easy on ya!" She said, feeling her miko energies rise as Midoriko burst from the surface of her bit chip. She could faintly hear Dizzy speaking excitedly in the background.

"I'm so glad I got back in time to see this match up and get some data on that bit chip!" Kenny said as he scanned his computer, looking at the stats on the screen.

Kai approached him, a bit curious about Kagome's bit beast. "So, what's the deal with her Kenny? " He asked, looking at the screen and reading off her stats.

Kenny pushed his glasses up atop his head at their normal place. "Well, it says here that her bit chip isn't registered, but from what I can tell it's got a really old beast, at least 500 years or so. I believe I've heard the name Midoriko before but I can't really remember." He said as some new data popped up on the screen.

Kai frowned. "500 years, that's the oldest date I've ever seen on a bit beast...I think that's way back in the feudal era." He said, hands tucked into his pockets. Too bad he had never really paid any attention in History class.

Kenny nodded. "It is, I've got Dizzy doing a check on her." He said, typing furiously on his high powered laptop.

Both looked up as a bright light beamed from the beystadium, behind it, Kagome was seen with a look of sheer determination.

"Do you think she can beat him?" Kai asked in a low voice.

"I don't know really, but...things aren't looking good for Max." Kenny said, watching the match from underneath his bangs.

"C'mon Midoriko, I know you can take him!" Kagome said, her voice was different in an odd way. It wasn't the kind one she normally used, nor was it depressed or sarcastic...it was blank of all emotion except for the sharpness to it.

Max shielded his eyes in the blinding light and just barely saw his beyblade fly over the edge of the stadium. It took a moment for the light to die down but as it did the sawing sound of beyblades was heard, but only one was still spinning inside the stadium. Max sighed and scratched the top of his head. "Man Kagome, you really had me scared there."

Kagome blinked, feeling her own aura crackle around her body, she tensed, looking around at them all to see different expressions. Max was grinning sheepishly, Tyson was cheering with a goofy grin, Rei was smiling calmly, and she couldn't tell the look on Kenny's face because his eyes were shaded by his bangs and Kai... Kai had his eyes narrowed and his mouth was slightly open with shock.

Kagome patted the hairs on the back of her neck and gave a little laugh to try to ease the tension. Seeing that it didn't work, she took a deep breath to ease the flowing energy around her body and picked up her beyblade. "Umm...I'll uh...be right back, see ya after lunch." Kagome mumbled, walking out of the room hastily.

"Oh Yeah! Time for lunch guys!" Tyson yelled, hopping over the small stadium and running to the door, soon joined by Rei, Kenny and Max.

Kai stood up from his seat, looking at the place where Kagome had been standing. "That...was not normal.."

Kagome closed her bedroom door and flicked the lock, turning around to her bedroom window. "Man...That was a close one..." She said, flopping on her bed, enjoying the crisp summer breeze.

"Well, it's official, Kai defiantly has some demon blood in him. No sense in calling Sesshoumaru down here to find out, I saw it for myself. " She said, remembering the strong youki emanating from him and reacting against her miko energy.

"I wonder what kinda demon he has, too bad he doesn't even believe in demons or he'd probably know.." She said, ignoring the small thud from outside her window, it was probably just a bird or something anyway...

Kai raced to the garage, knowing that Kagome was running off to her room. He needed to know what it was that he'd felt during and after her match with Max. Her face had shown him that she'd felt it too, and her hasty retreat gave him evidence that she knew more about it than she let on. No way was she going to get away that easy.

He took a leap and grabbed the edge of the roof of the garage, pulling himself up easily. He settled outside her window just as he heard the door close and silently celebrated his victory with a little smirk.

"Man...That was a close one..." He heard her say.

So she does know what happened Thought Kai.

"Well, it's official, Kai definately has some demon blood in him. No sense in calling Sesshoumaru down here to find out, I saw it for myself. " Said Kagome.

Kai's eyes widened slightly as he words and their meaning flittered into his mind. What the hell is she talking about, you mean she believes in that crap...she's loony...that's the only excuse for it...

"I wonder what kinda demon he has, too bad he doesn't even believe in demons or he'd probably know.."

Kai shook his head in disbelief. Kagome was not loony...she was perfectly sane actually, and that's what troubled him. He pushed himself off the garage to avoid hearing anything else, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

He walked towards the thick forest a ways behind the house to a particularly comfortable tree that had been his previous hiding spot before Rei had found it. He needed to think, and he had a lot to think about...

Kagome jumped at a knock at her door, looking up from her bed. "Oh crap...must have fallen asleep...sounds like it's raining now..." She muttered.

She heard the knock again and got up, sprinting to the door and opening it to find Rei standing outside her door. She tilted her head slightly in question.

Rei had to grin at the questioning gesture...it was far too cute... "Hey 'Gome-chan, have you seen Kai anywhere? We went back outside to finish practicing but he was nowhere in sight. " He explained.

Kagome shook her head slightly, "Nope I haven't seen him since practice either..."

Rei sighed. "I knew it..." He muttered, turning and walking down the hallway.

Kagome blinked in confusion and jogged to catch up with him. "You knew what?"

"He's out in the forest, which was his last hiding spot."

"Hiding spot?"

"Yeah, sometimes he disappears for hours to go do whatever it is that he does by himself...mostly to train." Rei said as they climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey guys, we know where he is." Rei said.

Tyson looked up from his sandwich. "In a hiding spot?" He asked through a mouthful of whatever ketchup-soaked delicacy he was currently eating.

Rei nodded slightly and joined them. "No sense in going after him, he'll come back."

Kagome blinked. "But...isn't it raining outside? What if he catches a cold?" She asked.

The four boys looked up at her in disbelief.

"Kai's pretty good at taking care of himself, besides, I thought you two hated each other?" Max asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

Kagome could feel her cheeks start to warm up a bit. "We do, but If he catches a cold we ummm...uh...we won't be able to argue as much!" She said, fighting down the urge to twiddle her fingers.

She was greeted with the sight of one knowing look from Rei and chuckling from the other three as they made fun of her.

"Pfft...I do not like Kai." She said, storming out of the room and grabbing an umbrella.

Kai laid back in his favorite tree, the branches separated low on the trunk so it was easy to climb and he could lay comfortably on the sturdy branches. He let his thoughts wander to Kagome's words. Try as he might, he just couldn't believe the fact that Kagome was a lunatic, even though it was the first thing he thought of when he'd heard what she said.

"I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this seriously. I can't be a demon, the very idea of it is insane. Demons are nothing but myths, things that exist only in stories to scare children...Well, I suppose she's just brought up to believe that crap... She does live in a shrine" He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open as the sky rumbled above.

Kai's crimson eyes reopened when he felt a drop fall upon his pale skin. Staring up at the darkening sky. "I must've fallen asleep." He murmured, sitting up from where he lay. He sighed as the hesitant raindrops turned to sheets of cool rain. Soon his clothes were soaked and his two-toned hair was plastered to his head.

He raised his head as the sound of footsteps bounding towards him rung in his ears. He didn't know how he heard such things, but he knew the sound because he'd heard it before. Slowly a figure came into view.

'Damnit, why does he have to be so far out in the forest? ' Kagome thought as she halfway panted from jogging the whole way there. She smiled as she began to make out a figure in a wide tree, facing her. She waved and continued forward with the umbrella in her hands. She stopped at the foot of the tree and took in some much needed air.

Kai looked down at Kagome, somewhat surprised that she had apparently run all the way out here. He felt a slight tightening in his chest, wondering what could have happened for her to do such a thing. "What happened?" He asked, jumping out of the tree and landing besides her. He braced a hand on her back for her support.

Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she felt his hand on her back. She stood up straight, hoping that he thought her face was flushed from the run. "Nothing happened, I just came to get you out of the rain." She said, trying not to notice how good he looked with his hair down.

Kai's eyes widened a fraction. "You rushed all the way out her... Just for me?" He asked.

Kagome's blush darkened at the look she was given. "It's not impossible you know! Now c'mon and get out of the rain before you catch a cold." She said, holding out the umbrella.

Kai frowned 'Is she serious? ' He wondered, staring at the umbrella with an emotion Kagome could comprehend.

Kagome fidgeted slightly. " What's the matter, it won't bite you, c'mon." She said, taking his hand and placing the umbrella in it.

Kai blinked and looked away slightly, fighting down the urge to blush at his stupidity. ' She is serious...' He shook his head, and handed it back. "You take it, I'm already wet, and it won't matter much if I get a little wetter." He said.

Kagome grinned. "Well, it's kinda too late." She admitted sheepishly. She was soaked to the bone already. "An umbrella doesn't really work when you're running." She explained.

She turned back towards the house. "You coming?"

Kai nodded, though his mind was already far from the conversation. 'She ran all the way here and got soaked...just to keep me from getting a cold...what an idiot, doesn't she know that she could get sick too?' He thought, walking with her as they began the journey back.

Kagome hummed happily at having accomplished her mission. To tell the truth she had half expected him to refuse and tell her to go back alone. She was startled from her thoughts when the rain ended suddenly. She tossed a glance over Kai's way, sapphire eyes brightening slightly as she smiled.

Kai's jaw clenched slightly as he fought the urge not to smile back. "There's no reason we can't share it. If you catch a cold then you won't be able to train tomorrow." He explained.

Kagome's grin only brightened. "I guess you're right." She mumbled as they walked through the woods, approaching the distant mansion.

Slowly, Kagome's grin lessened as the memories involving the umbrella she stood under. Her eyes darkened as voices and faces she had tried to forget filled her mind. This was the very same umbrella that she had given to Sango when Miroku's hat was broken. A wry grin twisted across her face as she remembered the way Miroku and Sango used to act, trying her hardest not to remember inuyasha aS well, but the memories flooded her mind anyway.

A series of Flashbacks

_Hurry it up wench!_

_Quit whining Kagome!_

_You've been gone for days, how could these stupid tests be more important than the shards?_

_I'll stand by your side for as long as you let me Inuyasha_

_Kagome...I..._

_I'm sorry_

End Flashback

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, letting her head droop so her eyes would be covered. She was faintly aware of Kai stopping and saying something, but her mind was focused on the picture of Inuyasha's regretful face when he informed her of his choices...his duties to Kikyou.

She felt her legs wobble slightly as her head swam into a frenzy, and nothing but a chocked whisper came out when Kai shook her shoulders.

"Kagome, Kagome? What's wrong? Can't you hear me!" Kai asked as his heart twisted in his chest.

Kagome shook herself from her thoughts before it led to her insanity. Something she was quite sure she could do without. She took in a deep breath, relaxing and finally looking up, unshed tears swimming within her eyes. "I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Like hell you are, what's wrong, tell me." Kai demanded.

Kagome only shook her head, not ready to go into the whole story. Especially not with someone who didn't believe in demons.

Kai growled, and his grip increased on her shoulders. "Kagome, whatever it is you can tell me!" He said, pushing her back against a tree.

A single tear fell from her eye, "No I can't! You wouldn't believe me." She yelled.

Kai's growl grew louder and he stalked towards her, grasping her in what could only be called a hug, even if it was rather tight. "I'll believe you, now tell me."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, her tears fell one by one as Kai whispered those words into her ear. She wished he would have embraced her like this at some other time when she could have enjoyed it. She found her voice, though it was small compared to his. "Just like you believe you're a demon?" She mumbled.

Kai's crimson eyes widened at that "How could you-"

"-I'm not stupid Kai, and I'm no amatuer when it comes to things like that." She paused for a minute It's not like you can be when you're asleep in a forest surrounded by demons She thought. "I knew you were outside my window earlier...That's why I was talking to myself...or rather...to you."

Kai's looked at her in slight disbelief. "But how could you have known?" He aske. She never saw him, not once did he get caught.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll tell you some other time when you've come to accept what you are." She said in a voice that sounded much more wise than she often let on.

Kai could only nod, figuring that it was pointless to go on. He let go of her, noticing with an inward smirk that she blushed when his heat was gone. "c'mon then...the others will be worried." He said.

. Sorry for taking so long, last week I was on a computer less spring break so I couldn't work on it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 Demons and Mikos

Oi! Finally got my own computer back so be ready for a few new chapters everyone! Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime characters used in this story.

xOx

Chapter 6

xOx

Kagome awoke early the next morning, far before Kai would come to wake her up. She pulled on some clothes and shuffled down the stairs, intent on getting some more training done. It wasn't that she didn't like training with them, honestly she liked training with them more than training by herself. She just felt like she wasn't up to par with them yet, and a little alone time felt good every now and then.

She grabbed an apple from the basket on the table as she passed, then pushed her way through the door. She took a deep breath and stretched before sauntering off toward the training facilities. She was unaware of her stalker.

Kai awoke to the sound of footsteps. He rolled over, glancing at the blaring red numbers of his clock.

"5:30?" He said, sitting up slowly. "Tyson must be sleep walking again." He grumbled, rising out of his bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

He stepped out of his room and listened for a minute, finding whoever it was to be downstairs in the kitchen.

"Yep, must be Tyson."

But the figure he saw was not Tyson. Definitely not.

What he saw was a pair of gym shoes, a short blue skirt and a thick wave of jet black hair covering a white tank top. 'What the hell is Kagome doing up?' He thought, following her as she walked out of the side door.

He continued to watch her as she took out her beyblade, discarding an apple core in the process. She paused for a second, and then continued on towards the training facilities. She snapped her beyblade into her launcher and launched it after a short pause.

He'd never really seen anything like it. It was like watching some sort of ceremonial dance, but Kai was sure that none of those prissy geisha chicks could pull of Kagome's moves. She had an almost inhuman grace, all of her jumps, kicks and flips were so fluid it seemed like she was flying with invisible wings.

All of her swings were solid as well. He could tell that from the way her small muscles would flex when she moved.

And all the time she did this her beyblade was spinning around, tearing through blocks of wood and executing sharp turns. 'She must be working on her control...trying to concentrate on her own training, but still managing to control her beyblade flawlessly.' Kai thought, crimson eyes trailing up the length of her legs. He idly wondered why she would train in such revealing clothes...It was...distracting.

He studied her pattern for a second and then strode over to her with confident steps. He wasn't at all surprised when she whirled around after his casual tap on her shoulder, looking ready to do some serious damage.

"How about we take it up a notch?" He asked, holding up his beyblade.

Kagome nodded tentatively and watched him launch his blade. Well actually she was watching the play of the muscles under his pale skin, but he didn't need to know that. Her eyes flicked to his as he launched, transfixed by the emotions coloring those crimson orbs. 'This is his one true passion.' Kagome realized.

Kai turned back to look at her, but was a bit startled to see such a warm smile stretched over that beautiful face. He was confused. What on earth could she be so happy about?

"What?" Kai asked warily.

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Kai looked at her strangely, wondering what could possibly be going on in that head of hers. "Whatever, let's just get started." He said, beginning her routine were she left it off. He had other things to do than ponder over her thoughts. Things like suppressing the emotions she made him feel after all these years.

Silently, Kagome fell into the dance with him, racing his beyblade with her own. She snuck a glance, surprised to see how easily he maneuvered.

"Have you done this before?" Kagome asked, still trying her best to keep up with his beyblade.

"No, never seen this style before. Who taught you?" He asked, being civil for once. She had brought him that umbrella yesterday, so he felt a little guilty about thinking so poorly of her.

"Do you remember the tall man with the long white hair that was with me back at the tournament?"

Kai didn't answer for a while. He only vaguely remembered her two companions. One young guy with brown hair and an older man with white hair. He didn't remember much though, he had been too busy trying to not like Kagome at the moment? Not that he liked her now or anything!!!

"Yes." His short reply.

"Well, he's the one who taught me most of the things I know." She was silent for a moment, wondering if she should continue. "Wanna know something?" She asked, continuing the sequence of attacks and blocks that made up the ancient dance.

He didn't answer, so she took his silence as a yes.

"His name is Sesshoumaru, and he's a seven hundred and fifty year old inu youkai."

Kai faltered, surprised by the sudden news. He turned his crimson eyes upon her, regarding her thoughtfully. His beyblade rested on it's tip, reflecting it's owner. He narrowed his eyes, watching her as she waited for a response. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something that sounds so...crazy?

Kagome sighed slowly falling out of stance. She knelt over and picked up her beyblade. She looked away from him. "Wanna know something else?" She questioned, her voice lowering to a whisper, blue eyes resting on the pink bit chip in her blade. Once again she was met with silence. "The other man I was with is about 500 years old. His name is Shippou and he's a kitsune youkai."

"And you? Are you one of these so-called demons?" He asked, not ready to believe her yet. He wanted proof.

"Nope. "

"Then what are you? How could you know all these things?"

Kagome grinned. "I'm a priestess. I was born on a shrine and I nearly spent half a decade traveling with a demon, and a bossy hanyou by the name of Inuyasha." She said.

Kai stared at her skeptically, watching her as she leveled him with her own gaze. "Hmph...you're nuts." He said, turning around and walking towards the exit.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Maybe so..." She started softly, knowing that his demonic hearing would pick up the faint words. "But you know I'm telling the truth." She finished, heading towards the kitchen with a smile.

Kai stopped in his tracks, wanting to turn around and shake her until she admitted it was a prank. That it was all some big game.

He knew that would never happen.

A/N: Hey, I'm going to add more to this later, but it's time for lunch and this girl's hungry. 


End file.
